


Закономерные случайности

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Хиджиката, дрейфуя на поверхности, слушал реплики: сперва муж обнаруживал, что жена весело проводила время из без него, а потом жена – что муж вовсе не был в командировке. Она даже не читала присланные ей письма, он не написал в них ни слова о том, что в месте его предполагаемой командировки, беспросветный, шёл дождь. Из-за этого они развелись – чуть ли не в тот же вечер, а затем месяцами срывали друг другу свидания с другими людьми.Если бы Хиджиката знал, чем всё это обернётся, уснул бы тогда беспробудно.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Hijikata Toshirou|Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 7





	Закономерные случайности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

– Хиджиката-кун! Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!  
Хиджиката с интересом огляделся по сторонам. Ближайшая к работе закусочная, в которой он обедал почти каждый день. Действительно, кто бы мог подумать.  
Гинтоки улыбался ему во все тридцать два, вызывая отчётливое желание выбить парочку зубов для симметрии, и вовсю махал рукой. Хиджиката, закурив ещё на ходу, послушно опустился напротив.  
– Что сегодня? – ровно спросил он. – Случайно проходил мимо?  
– Как ты угадал? Иду вот, а тут закусочная. Стоит.  
Перед Хиджикатой словно из ниоткуда появилась официантка с подносом и начала расставлять его обычный обед.  
– Ух ты, – восхитился Гинтоки, – такой сервис!  
Официантка зарделась и смущённо спросила, не хочет ли он заказать что-то ещё, ведь завтракал, бедный, целых два часа назад.  
Хиджиката, привычно отбив покушение на собственную тарелку, не стал заострять на этом внимание. Если честно, он даже начинал привыкать.  
Первая пара лет восстановления Токио прошла довольно спокойно. Гинтоки работал – для мастера на все руки в полуразрушенном городе заданий нашлось достаточно, – Хиджиката работал ещё больше. Они пили; может быть, чаще, чем того требовали приличия. Гинтоки постепенно оттаивал, забываясь то в работе, то в их посиделках, тупых диалогах, походах в кино.  
Хиджиката даже не осознал, в какой момент они начали проводить вместе почти всё свободное время. Казалось, это к чему-то вело. Хиджиката не слишком задумывался над этим, позволив всему идти своим чередом.

А потом вернулся Такасуги. Вернулся без фанфар и салютов, тихо появившись одним хмурым осенним днём, плавно перетекавшим в лиловый вечер. Едва зажглись первые фонари, мир казался туманным и зыбким. Они с Гинтоки пили уже не первый час, и их окутывала уютная, ничем не прерываемая тишина людей, которые давно и хорошо знают друг друга. Потом Гинтоки ткнулся кудрявой башкой в плечо, как назойливый кот.  
– Может, всё на сегодня? Старуха открутит мне голову, если я опять продолбаю аренду, – и так и остался. Хиджиката не стал его спихивать, да и не хотел. От Гинтоки тянуло теплом, а его кудри призрачно пахли синтетической сладостью. Хиджиката почти успел буркнуть “Опять обносишь детский отдел с шампунями?”, только отвлёкся, пытаясь угадать сегодня земляника или клубника.  
А потом волосы на загривке встали дыбом и за спиной раздалось смутно знакомое, пропитанное ленцой хриплое “Йо”.  
Гинтоки застыл в этой своей нихрена не удобной позе; Хиджиката и не думал, что человек вообще может стать настолько недвижимым. Через пару минут он распрямился, конечно, всё так же механически, словно во сне – и в том сне был роботом из старых сай-фаев с их отрывистыми движениями. Развернулся, чуть не сверзившись с барного стула, снова застыл. Хиджиката оглянулся через плечо и сам слегка покачнулся от изумления.  
Такасуги казался фантазией, сотканной из сумерек и алкоголя. Ветер шевелил его волосы, сдувая чёлку с глаз – и оба из них сейчас были на месте.  
– Не выглядишь как человек, который рад меня видеть, – сказал Такасуги, обращаясь к Гинтоки, и от тяжёлой, чётко отмеренной насмешки, совсем невеселой, по позвоночнику проползала невольная дрожь. Хиджиката повёл плечами, пытаясь прогнать её, а Гинтоки…  
Гинтоки молчал.  
Такасуги рассматривал его с интересом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, затем неторопливо перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– О! – сказал он с таким искренним удивлением, словно только его заметил. – Я не вовремя. Пожалуй, увидимся в другой раз, Гинтоки.  
И исчез так же внезапно, как появился.  
– Какого хрена сейчас было? – спросил Хиджиката, не глядя и заторможенно пытаясь нашарить на стойке оставленные там сигареты.  
– Он возродился, – бесцветно заметил Гинтоки и вспыхнул, как спичка. – И даже не рассказал.  
Он резко развернулся обратно, лицом к бару, и велел принести ещё бутылку. Хиджиката потёр занывший висок. Что-то это напоминало. Ах да.  
Однажды Хиджиката задремал под фильм, в который, хрустя чипсами, с интересом пялился Сого. В сон провалиться так и не вышло, поэтому Хиджиката, дрейфуя на поверхности, слушал реплики: сперва муж обнаруживал, что жена весело проводила время из без него, а потом жена – что муж вовсе не был в командировке. Она даже не читала присланные ей письма, он не написал в них ни слова о том, что в месте его предполагаемой командировки, беспросветный, шёл дождь. Из-за этого они развелись – чуть ли не в тот же вечер, а затем месяцами срывали друг другу свидания с другими людьми.  
Если бы Хиджиката знал, чем всё это обернётся, уснул бы тогда беспробудно.

Потому что кто-то из этих двоих – или же оба – тоже смотрели этот фильм, отчего происходящее доходило порой до абсурда. Вот, например, как сейчас.  
Хиджиката обедал молча, Гинтоки порой вставлял реплики и лыбился, как дебил, но видно было, что думает он о другом.  
– Ага, – произнёс он с тихим торжеством и отвёл взгляд от окна. – Как тебе обед, Хижиката-кун? Подлить ещё майонеза?  
Хиджиката услышал шаги позади, и готов был поставить годовое жалованье…  
– Привет, Гинтоки, – сказал Такасуги и опустился рядом. – Хиджиката.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза. Порой ему думалось, что в них обоих вшиты датчики, выдающие координаты друг друга до последнего градуса.  
Гинтоки промолчал. Как ему самому, наверняка казалось, с достоинством. Хиджикате они напоминали двух мальчишек в песочнице, не поделивших пасочку.  
Дело в том, что Такасуги, не встретив тёплого приёма, по-видимому, решил на Гинтоки обидеться. Гинтоки, задетый за живое тем, что ему ничего не рассказали первым, в свою очередь – тоже, вложив в эту обиду всю накопленную им за годы безделья энергию.  
Только страдал от их брачных игр почему-то именно Хиджиката.  
– Неплохая сегодня погода, – вежливо заметил Такасуги, ничуть не смущённый молчанием. Бесцеремонно выбил сигарету из пачки Хиджикаты и закурил с таким видом, как будто из-за дальнего столика должен был вот-вот выскочить оператор “Топ-модели по-токийски”. Или фотограф. Или режиссёр нестандартной порнухи.  
Гинтоки, судя по лицу, тоже оценил – уши у его заалели, на скулах проступили пятна. Делано закашлявшись, он повёл рукой в воздухе.  
– Что-то тут накурено, тебе не кажется, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
– Что-то тут очень шумно, тебе не кажется, Хиджиката-кун? – в тон ему произнёс Такасуги, и Хиджиката заскрежетал зубами.  
– Я уже сыт, – буркнул он, вставая. Гинтоки тотчас же подскочил следом.  
– Я провожу тебя, – заявил он, сияя поддельной радостью. – Ведь на улице, там…  
– Тепло, сухо и солнечно? – ехидно подсказал Такасуги. Его ладонь легла поверх ладони Хиджикаты, вновь забирая пачку. Хиджиката даже опешил от такой наглости. Такасуги же, небрежно прикурив две сигареты, протянул одну Хиджикате. Не похоже даже, чтобы он выделывался: жесты выглядели привычными, словно всё это происходило между ними не в первый раз. Хиджиката так же машинально сунул сигарету в зубы и повернулся к двери – мимоходом успев заметить, что у вид у Гинтоки слишком уж возмущённый.  
– Я пойду один, – бросил он, не сбавляя шаг. Подумав, пробормотал негромко: – Век бы вас обоих не видеть.  
Возмущённый вопль ему наверняка послышался.

Так происходило теперь каждый раз. Стоило только выйти за ворота казарм, и один из них появлялся на горизонте. А где был один, там вскорости появлялся второй. Хиджиката не находил покоя ни за обедом, ни по вечерам в баре, ни даже во время патруля. В последний раз, стоило только Сого смыться, на пассажирское сиденье плавно втёк Такасуги – с таким видом, будто всегда там был.  
Хиджиката молча протянул ему сигарету и демонстративно посмотрел на часы. Мерно гудел обогреватель, радио тихо пело что-то про город, “где, наверняка, помнят и ждут”. Хиджиката кашлянул, безуспешно маскируя смешок. Такасуги безмятежно выдохнул дым в потолок.  
– Долго ещё? – не выдержав, спросил Хиджиката.  
– Откуда я знаю, где он ходит, – миролюбиво ответил Такасуги, стряхивая пепел в окно. – Я за ним не слежу.  
Хиджиката искоса посмотрел на него и решил, что совершенно точно не хочет ничего об этом знать.  
– О, а вот и Гинтоки.  
Такасуги всучил недокуренную сигарету Хиджикате и сполз вниз по сиденью.  
– Хиджиката-кун! – радостно оповестил Гинтоки, открывая дверь и уже собираясь привычно рухнуть рядом – в этот раз это рядом пришлось бы точно на колени к Такасуги. – Да какого чёрта?  
– Гинтоки. Какая встреча.  
– Выметайтесь отсюда оба, – посоветовал Хиджиката очень-очень вежливым тоном, в котором так и слышалось обещание в противном случае переехать каждого из них раз десять.  
– Бывай, Хиджиката, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги и забрал у него сигарету. Явно специально – не свою.

Через шесть дней после инцидента в закусочной, за которые он действительно ни разу не встретил ни Гинтоки, ни Такасуги, Хиджиката рискнул выбраться в кино. Сеанс он, не доверяя этой внезапной покладистости, специально выбрал самым ранним из утренних. А, выйдя на улицу и закурив, и вовсе решил расслабиться. Небо над головой было синим и ярким. В воздухе кружились листья, пахло свободой и дымом его собственных сигарет. Настроение, впервые за месяцы, было мирным и благодушным. Хиджиката купил самое большое ведро попкорна и прошёл в зал.  
Так.  
Зал был полным, и свободных мест в нём было три: место Хиджикаты и два по бокам от него. Хиджиката резко развернулся в дверях, покачнувшись на узкой ступеньке, но тут его поймали чьи-то руки. Другие руки схватили ведро, бубня “А если бы рассыпал, Хиджиката-кун, неужели тебе не стыдно”.  
– Да какого хрена, – не выдержал он, и Гинтоки посмотрел на него удивлённо.  
– А что такого? Просто захотелось в кино.  
Весь сеанс Хиджиката сидел как на иголках. Слева на него то и дело наваливался Гинтоки, справа, притеревшись бедром, сидел Такасуги, который даже не делал вид, что его интересует происходящее на экране. Попкорн, который Хиджиката не успел полить майонезом, они таскали на равных, и совершенно не дёргались, сталкиваясь в ведре пальцами. Гинтоки бормотал в ухо всё, что приходило ему на ум, Такасуги комментировал; на экране что-то взрывалось и кто-то трахался.  
Хиджиката силился понять, какого чёрта вообще происходит, но подозревал, что они и сами не очень-то в курсе. Когда поползли финальные титры, он вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Пообедаем? – нейтрально предложил Такасуги.  
Хиджиката фыркнул:  
– Только через мой труп.  
А Гинтоки тут же добавил:  
– Я знаю неплохую раменную за углом.  
Периодически Хиджикате казалось, что даже взаимная обида не могла перекрыть желания удостовериться, что они оба живы и рядом, а его самого они таскали следом как буфер, позволявший в этом не сознаваться. Впрочем…  
– Платишь ты, – сказал он, обернувшись к Такасуги, на что тот улыбнулся.  
– Быстро сориентировался, – похвалил он. – Но только сегодня.  
В тот день они расстались совсем поздно, и Хиджиката с трудом мог вспомнить, на что ушло столько часов. Вот Гинтоки, по-прежнему отказываясь разговаривать с Такасуги, вовсю таскал еду из его тарелки; вот они кормили уточек в парке; вот Гинтоки клянчил сахарную вату и оказывался угваздан в ней до ушей; вот Такасуги курил под облетающим клёном – и Хиджиката давился дымом от одного его вида, а Гинтоки что-то шипел сквозь зубы. И пульс у него зашкаливал.  
А Такасуги, глядя на то, как они почти что держатся за руки, лишь усмехался.  
Хиджиката долго перебирал те отрывки – и тем же вечером, и позже, продираясь сквозь десятки нудных отчётов. Казалось, где-то близко должна быть подсказка, стрелочка, указывающая правильный путь.

Резкое потепление такой поздней осенью казалось издёвкой. Полдня Хиджиката размышлял, не стоит ли внести в устав изменения относительно формы, пока дела, привычно закрутив, не выбили из головы все мысли. Вечером он решил прогуляться, и прохлада, опустившаяся на город с наступлением темноты, казалась благословением. Он шёл, запрокинув голову и не глядя по сторонам.  
Теплое плечо, прижавшееся к его собственному пару улиц спустя, было таким ожидаемым. Хиджиката не стал даже скашивать взгляд – какая разница, кто из них это был.  
– И не надоело? – поинтересовался он равнодушно.  
Гинтоки – всё-таки он – тихо рассмеялся. Потом шутливо пихнул его и повис на локте, что казалось бы очаровательным, будь он миниатюрной девицей. Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
На короткое мгновение всё стало безмятежным и правильным: этот вечер, свет фонарей, прорезающих темноту, прохлада после долгих часов жары, вес Гинтоки на руке, знакомый звук его шагов, идиотский сладкий запах волос.  
Словно они привычно собрались выпить. Словно… хотя, смутно, на краю сознания, назревала мысль о том, что чего-то всё-таки не хватало.  
Ах, да.  
Такасуги, шагавший следом за ними, ровным тоном заметил:  
– Ты хорошая компания, Хиджиката. Конечно, ему не надоело. И терпеливый – любой другой скинул бы уже этого барана в ближайшую лужу.  
Хиджиката уже хотел было обернуться и поинтересоваться, где Такасуги видел лужи – осадков не было последние две недели – как Гинтоки наконец прорвало.  
– Что ты вообще тут забыл? – рявкнул он. С ближайшего дерева вспорхнули не успевшие вовремя свалить на юг птицы. – Шёл бы туда, отку…  
Хиджиката заткнул ему рот ладонью и потащил за собой. В конце улицы мигала неоном вывеска дешёвой гостиницы.  
– Внутри попрепираетесь, – сказал он, встряхнув Гинтоки за шиворот, чтобы не вырывался. Тот посмотрел на него как на предателя и шумно вздохнул, отталкивая от лица его руку.  
– Ну, пошли, – сказал он мрачно. На Такасуги он старательно не смотрел.  
Хиджиката, удачно отстав на лестнице, затолкал их обоих в номер и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
– Вперёд, – велел он, подпирая плечом косяк. – Вы отсюда не выйдете, пока не договоритесь.  
– Я тебе это ещё припомню, Хиджиката, – пообещал Такасуги.  
– На меня смотри, – оборвал его Гинтоки.  
– О, так ты со мной разговариваешь.  
– Только потому, что у меня нет другого выбора. И ты сам виноват!  
– Что вернулся в Токио? – удивился Такасуги. – Я не планировал, Гинтоки. Если ты не забыл, я умер.  
Хиджиката переступил с ноги на ногу. Вся эта идиотская ситуация стала казаться ещё более неуютной, чем раньше.  
– Мог бы и рассказать, – сказал наконец Гинтоки. Голос у него был усталым. Под кем-то из них скрипнул пол, послышался шорох ткани.  
– Не мог, – отрезал Такасуги. Заметил, смягчившись: – Вдруг бы что-то пошло не так, я же не Уцуро. Не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось…  
Хиджиката до сих пор не знал, что там между ними произошло в самом конце. Кацуре и Сакамото Гинтоки неохотно сказал лишь “Он победил Уцуро, а сам погиб”, опустив все детали. Но достаточно было только посмотреть на Гинтоки, когда он о нём говорил – или не говорил, но думал. Если вспомнить, он очень часто думал о нём в те самые первые годы.  
Или, быть может, всегда. Не сразу, но приходили на ум все моменты из более далёкого прошлого, когда с лица Гинтоки слетало всякое выражение: на небе расцветали фейерверки, в пруду в парке блестели боками карпы или мимо проплывали облака крепкого вишнёвого табака.  
Усталость вдруг навалилась разом – за все бесконечно долгие месяцы их игр, их недоговорённостей, его бессмысленного присутствия.  
За дверью молчали.  
– Не думал, что ты вернёшься.  
– Я знаю, Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката осторожно отлепился от косяка и двинулся прочь, стараясь ступать как можно тише.  
– А куда делся Хиджиката? – вдруг опомнился Такасуги, и тон у него был удивительно умиротворённым – словно они не закончили только что сложный, давно откладываемый разговор.  
Хиджиката услышал их голоса уже с лестницы, но не остановился.  
– Не думает же он, что может от нас сбежать? – неверяще спросил Гинтоки. Хиджиката ускорил шаг.  
– Хиджиката, – раздался за спиной свистящий шёпот. Послышался топот. Гинтоки перепрыгивал ступеньки, и Хиджиката отступил к стене, чтобы он не отправил в полёт их обоих. Потом поймал Гинтоки за рукав и дёрнул, не давая грохнуться вниз.  
– Ты куда ушёл? – обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Гинтоки, едва успев восстановить дыхание.  
– Это был личный разговор, – процедил сквозь зубы Хиджиката. – Что я там забыл?  
– Мне казалось… – осторожно начал Гинтоки, но Такасуги, хмыкнув, закончил за него:  
– Что ты не против быть частью нашего личного.  
– По-моему, вы меня даже не спрашивали.  
– Могу спросить, – ухмыльнулся вдруг Такасуги. Отпихнул Гинтоки и оказался вдруг близко-близко, на расстоянии дыхания. – Сейчас я тебя поцелую, Хиджиката. И, нет, это не вопрос.  
Хиджиката даже подготовиться не успел. Горький табачный вкус их губ смешался, жёсткая ладонь обхватила затылок. Хиджиката впился пальцами ему в плечи.  
– Во что ты играешь? – спросил он, отталкивая Такасуги от себя. – Вы оба?  
– Это я должен был поцеловать его первым, – расстроенно пробормотал Гинтоки. Затем встряхнулся, видимо расслышав последнюю реплику.  
– Ни во что, – буркнул он. – Просто…  
– Я тебя просто хочу, – заметил Такасуги спокойно. – И не на одну ночь, Хиджиката. В конце концов, мне понравились наши встречи.  
– Свидания ещё скажи, – пробубнил Гинтоки недовольно.  
– А разве это были не они? Мы проводили вместе досуг, Гинтоки, столько раз, что не сосчитать. Мы обедали, ужинали, гуляли по паркам, смотрели на звёзды, кормили уточек.  
– Даже в кино ходили, – невольно добавил Хиджиката и осёкся. Такасуги тихо рассмеялся.  
– У тебя тогда было такое лицо, Хиджиката, когда ты увидел наши места. Так и хотелось поцеловать.  
– А ты? – развернулся Хиджиката к Гинтоки. – Обычно тебя не заткнёшь.  
– Гинтоки не любит говорить о чувствах, – заметил Такасуги с насмешкой. – Он смущается. Но по-моему он давно в тебя влюблён.  
– Да я морду тебе сейчас набью, – возмутился Гинтоки. – Это тоже должен был сказать я!  
– Кто же виноват, что ты тормозишь? – спросил Такасуги и вдруг прижал его к стене – точно так же, как десять минут назад и самого Хиджикату. – Всегда тормозишь, Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката задохнулся, глядя на то, как они целуются. Невозможно; это было как смотреть на природное явление, вроде слияния двух горных рек.  
– Думаю, нам стоит вернуться в номер, – произнёс он хрипло, как только смог говорить.  
Такасуги, оторвавшись – с явным трудом, – отступил на шаг.  
– Нам? – спросил вдруг Гинтоки. Его взгляд изучающе – и чуть расфокусированно – скользил по лицу Хиджикаты, ощущаясь касанием.  
И Хиджиката, глубоко вздохнув, ответил ему, им обоим:  
– Нам.


End file.
